


Happy Birthday!

by astrophilian



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Birthday Party, Eddie's birthday, It's just cute ok, Love Confessions, M/M, Richie Tozier is a Mess, and it's for my bb britt, mentions of benverly - Freeform, there's a birthday cake being made, wbk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrophilian/pseuds/astrophilian
Summary: Richie slammed the oven’s door closed. His hands were covered in flour, as well as half his kitchen, and there was a slight scent of burnt cake that was starting to fill the room. He groaned as he left the failed attempt on the counter. He didn’t want to ask for help, he didn’t wanna buy a generic cake at the store. He wanted to make this damn cake himself. And yet, there were two burnt cakes already taking most of the space in the bin underneath the sink, and another one was gonna join them.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Happy Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brittanyldawn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=brittanyldawn).



> Happy 22nd birthday to one of my closest twt friends! I hope your day is as sweet as Eddie's!
> 
> This is not beta'd or anything, I just finished writing it, so mistakes may be present. But I did it with all my love.

“Oh, come on… you serious?” 

Richie slammed the oven’s door closed. His hands were covered in flour, as well as half his kitchen, and there was a slight scent of burnt cake that was starting to fill the room. He groaned as he left the failed attempt on the counter. He didn’t want to ask for help, he didn’t wanna buy a generic cake at the store. He wanted to make this damn cake himself. And yet, there were two burnt cakes already taking most of the space in the bin underneath the sink, and another one was gonna join them.

Just as he was drying his hands, the phone rang and he ran to get it.

“Tozier residence.” He said, expecting it to be for his parents. Instead, Beverly’s voice answered.

“Well, don’t you sound happy and excited.”

“Shut up, I’ve burnt _another_ cake, I’m not in the mood.” 

“Number three?”

“Yes, Beverly, number three.” There was a pause, and Richie squeezed the phone in his hand for a second. “No need to laugh at me, I know I’m pathetic for even trying it.”

“I wasn’t laughing! I was looking for my aunt’s cooking book, I’m sure there’s a recipe that I could give you.”

Now it was Richie’s turn to pause. “You serious?”

“Yeah! I know how excited Eddie will be to eat something that doesn’t come from a store, and you so wanna make it⎯ might as well help you not burn your house down.”

“You’re the best, Bev! The best friend in the world! Hold on, lemme go grab something to write it down.”

He left the phone on the table and rushed to grab a piece of paper and a pen. He was suddenly filled with energy again, certain that if Bev was helping him, he could bake the damn cake and decorate it in time for Eddie’s birthday party that night.

“You found it yet?” Richie asked once he was back.

“Yep, ready when you are.”

The recipe was pretty easy, Richie thought as he looked at it. Mixing the dry ingredients and the wet ingredients separately. Then mixing them together. Pouring. That he could do. He’d had Beverly repeat the baking times and temperatures three times, though. He would not mess it up this time. 

When the timer went off, about 45 minutes and a clean kitchen later, Richie was already waiting by the oven to open it up and check. It was a beautiful golden colour, with the middle slightly raised and the edges a little bit darker than the rest. If it hadn’t taken him four tries and Bev’s aunt’s recipe book, he would be proud.

He got a cloth to get it out of the oven and put it on a plate to let it cool down, and once it was done, he rushed to the phone to call Beverly.

“It worked!” He said as soon as the other end picked up.

“Who’s this?” A woman said on the other side. “Richie?”

“Oh, sorry Bev’s aunt! Yes, this is me. She helped me bake a cake and I wanted to let her know it worked.”

“I’ll let her know, she’s getting ready for the party tonight.”

“Amazing. Thank you for your book, miss!” Richie hung up the phone and then looked at the clock above the kitchen door. He had to rush.

Richie managed to shower, get dressed up and decorate the cake in record time… which for him was an hour and a half of decorating and half an hour to shower and choose his favourite outfit.

He looked at himself in the mirror, suddenly self conscious about everything ⎯ but it was gonna be okay. He had a plan, and his plans never failed, right? (Wrong, but he didn’t entertain that thought).

There was a knock on the door and he rushed to open it, just to find a very dolled-up Beverly on the other side. She was grinning, looking gorgeous as always.

“Trashmouth, you better be ready.”

“Yes!” Richie nodded and turned around to go to the kitchen to grab everything. Beverly followed him inside and opened the fridge to get the beers.

“Ben’s outside, he’ll be taking us to Mike’s farm.” She said. “How are you doing?”

“Oh, you know ⎯ just losing my shit.” 

“So your usual self.”

Richie finished packing up the cake to protect it on the way and turned to Bev. “I’m not gonna mess it up, right?”

“Richie, for fuck’s sake, you’re worrying about nothing.”

“What if he says no?”

“If he says no then, honestly? He’s a dumbass.”

“You’re saying that because you’re my best friend.”

“I’m saying that because it’s true.”

“Right.” Richie shrugged, pushing the thought aside. He trusted her.

He put up a smile and grabbed the cake. “Let’s go, then. We gotta get everything set up.”

-

“Happy Birthday!” They all screamed and shouted when Bill and Eddie walked into the barn. The usually nasty place was as clean as a barn could get, with blankets everywhere and little fairy lights hanging from the wooden beams. Bill had quickly run to stand with the others, and now the six of them were clapping and hugging a very surprised Eddie, who couldn’t stop smiling.

“You guys did this all for me?” He asked when he hugged Mike. 

“Of course! You don’t turn eighteen everyday!” Richie said, ruffling his hair.

“It’s so shocking that you’re the oldest one and you’re the tiniest one, too.” Bev said right after pressing a kiss against his cheek, which he was cleaning as soon as he could.

“I’m not tiny!”

“You are, but that’s alright.” Richie nodded once, as if to end the discussion. “Now, you gotta blow the candles.”

"You got me a cake, too?”

“He made it, actually.” Ben said. “And it smells really good.”

“Wait, you _cooked_ something?”

“Yep, and didn’t burn the house down.” Richie shot a look at Bev, a silent threat that said _‘if you say anything about the three burnt cakes I’ll burn_ your _place down_ ’.

“Let’s eat it then!” Bill walked up to the table they had set up and grabbed the matches to light the candles. Once they were all done, they settled around it and sang the Happy Birthday song before Eddie blew them off with his eyes closed, making his wish.

When his eyes opened back again, Stan took the candles off and Bill grabbed the knife to start giving out pieces of cake to everyone.

“It looks good, Rich.” Eddie said, softly, standing next to Richie as he saw the design be sliced up. Richie chuckled.

“I thought of just writing _happy birthday_ , you know? But where’s the fun in that?” He shrugged, as his masterpiece was destroyed ⎯ for all the good reasons.

“I really think that a bowl of spaghetti on top of a birthday cake is the most original thing I’m ever gonna see.” Eddie said, and laughed a little. Richie laughed too.

“Yeah…” Richie could feel Bev’s eyes on them, so he turned to Eddie. “Hey, can I have a moment alone with you before we eat?”

Eddie looked up at him and nodded. Always so damn certain of everything. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

They sat down outside, under the darkening sky. They could still hear the rest of the losers inside, starting to play music and chat as the two boys were surrounded by cattle and mosquitoes.

“Happy birthday, Eds.” Richie started, not looking at him.

“Thanks. You shouldn’t have gone through all that trouble for my cake⎯”

“I wasn’t gonna buy you one of those premade ones, you hate those.”

Eddie kept quiet, but a smile formed on his lips. “I do.” He said after a moment.

“It’s all natural ingredients, or at least that’s what the label made me believe.”

“I’m sure it’s gonna be amazing.”

Silence.

Silence had been a weird thing between them in the last few years. Richie used to hate it, trying to fill every second of silence with nonsensical babbling. But after spending time with Eddie, it had become another kind of language. Eddie didn’t have the same need to constantly speak (which no one would believe him if he said that), and moments like these; where the two of them were just being themselves… they were appreciated in their entirety.

However, Richie hadn’t asked him outside for them to be silent.

He dug his hand in his pocket and brought out a little wrapped-up box. It had the same superhero wrapping paper he’d used for their Christmas presents, and even had a reindeer sticker holding it closed.

“I got you something.”

Eddie looked at the present in his hand and then up at Richie. “You really shouldn’t have!”

“I really did. It’s a very important milestone, Eds. You’re eighteen.”

“You’ll be eighteen too in a few months.”

“Not the point, Spagheds.”

Eddie groaned at the nickname and picked it up. His fingers toyed with the paper for a bit before opening it. He left the paper on the floor next to him and opened the box. There was a small, silvery bracelet inside. Eddie picked it up. It was plain on the outside, but he could make some letters on the inside. He brought it up closer so he could read it. “ _If we stick together, all of us, we'll win._ ”

“I’ve made one for each of them.” Richie said once he’d read it. “I got mine, too.” He offered out his hand to show he was wearing it. “But I wanted to give you yours separately because… ⎯”

Eddie looked up at Richie, which caused him to stumble over his words.

 _S i l e n c e_.

Eddie looked back, inside the barn, for just long enough to let Richie get his thoughts in order.

“Because I like you, Eds.” He finished the sentence and then Eddie’s eyes were on him.

“ _What?_ ”

“I like you.” Richie’s breath started getting faster, nervous. “I know it’s weird, but please don’t hate me. I really needed to let you know. I don’t want to lie to you anymore, okay? Please don’t hate me.”

“I’d never hate you.” Eddie said after a pause. He looked back down at the bracelet and then picked it up and put it on. When he looked back at Richie, he smiled and leaned in to kiss him, which took Richie by surprise and made him freeze up.

After a second, Eddie pulled away.

“You ⎯ like me, too?”

“You’re really not as smart as you think.” Eddie shook his head with a defeated smile. “Yeah, dumbass. I thought the whole ‘kissing you under the stars’ would make it clear.”

“Shut up.” Was the only thing Richie could manage to say before he leaned in again to kiss him again.

“Guys, if you don’t come in now we’re gonna eat your slices!” Mike said, stopping them from kissing again. “Oh⎯” He laughed and shook his head. “My bad.”

“We’ll be right there.” Eddie said and Mike went back inside, chuckling. “We better go inside. We can come back out when they all pass out from the sugar high.”

“Yeah, I like how that sounds.”


End file.
